El de otro
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred escuchó la conversación que sostenía su pareja, el presidente estudiantil Arthur, con Francis, y lo supo...Kirkland lo estaba engañando, según el francés Arthur se había metido fuerte y duro el "ejem" de otro dentro de su traserito. USxUK.


Faltas de ortografía son causa del lindo celu (?), espero les guste el fic.

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Alfred.

Arthur se reuniría con él dentro de poco, más de lo que podría llegar a relatar, no quería parecer acosador con el presidente estudiantil, ya que si llegara a ser de esa manera todo el mundo sabría lo que había entre ellos, sí, habían muchas cosas entre ellos, más si se trata de una de las casas de los dos completamente vacía, un condón en la mano, un sexy británico abriendo el culo en cuatro y un más que fascinado estadounidense follando.

Por eso, había entrado silenciosamente.

Y lo escucha.

–¡Shhh! anormal, no se pueden enterar nadie, no lo grites o te meto tu puto pañuelo el en culo...–

–Yo no soy el que se mete cosas allí, no diría lo mismo de ti...– rió sutilmente mientras veía que el inglés se sonrojó.

Alfred lo miró soltando una pequeña risilla mientras lo veía detrás de la habitación de estar en el instituto, más adentro estaba la sala del presidente.

–No me meto cualquier cosa...–

–Oh claro claro, sólo "made in USA"–

–Shit, estás buscando que te mate Francis...–

–Lo lamento, no te alteres, le hace mal a tu agujero recién ocupado...–sonrió un poco el francés.

–Que no lo digas...–se sonrojó un poco, ese último comentario afectó al estadounidense, sino mal recuerda la última vez que se folló a Arthur fue hace ya una semana. Frunció un poco los labios apretándolos, escuchando el resto.

–¿Qué se siente? ya sabes... meterte otro...–mencionó un poco más serio el francés.

–Nothing–

–Vamos dime...–

–Bueno... hemm duele un poco al principio, pero si no se apresuraba sé que dolería más, lo deslizó bien adentro, no pude evitar gritar un poco, era grande...–

–¿Y te satisfacía?–

Los ojos del americano se salían, a Arthur otra persona lo estaba follando, quiso golpear algo, pero no podía, ese trasero era suyo, la estrecha entrada apretándole su pene... esos gemidos... esos gritos, ¿con quién lo estaba engañando Arthur? ¿por qué lo hacía?

–Sí, me gustó...–agachó la cabeza apenado. –Pero no se puede enterar Alfred...–y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Alfred se quiso tirar melodramáticamente al piso mientras masticaba el pañuelo del francés.

Arthur lo engañaba, lo hacía, no cabía duda. No sabía que hacer, era su primera relación -y además gay- que ha tenido, tal vez armarle un escándalo de celos...

O violarlo.

O conversar las cosas de manera civilizada.

O violarlo.

O pedir un concejo a alguien más.

O violarlo.

O distraerse de esa fea experiencia de engaños comiendo chocolates amargos llorando como una vieja solterona.

O violarlo.

–Sí, definitivamente voy a violarlo...–

Alfred esperó a que Francis saliera para que su indefensa víctima quedara en soledad, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, porque quizás Kirkland lo estaba cambiando porque no tenían suficiente sexo o no era en demasía bueno en la cama, pero todo cambiaría ese día, porque no hay cosa más erótica y excitante que follar en medio de clases, con el temor de ser descubiertos en el acto más gay de sus vidas.

Arthur no entendió la cara casi diabólica que traía Jones cuando se acercó a él... y lo hizo, se la metió bien dentro, no sólo una vez, sino muchas más, dejando al inglés casi sin habla, ya le había armado un escándalo cuando se dio cuenta que Jones quería sexo.

Y el americano sólo le dijo "estoy sumamente celoso Artie, si no quieres terminar con una discapacidad para caminar ponte en cuatro y déjame eyacular"

Así de lindo es Alfred F. Jones cuando está celoso.

Y lo único que había hecho Kirkland era ponerse un puto arete, y luego, una pequeña expansión, no quería que Alfred se enterara, o lo hubiera vuelto a tratar de un "punk" lleno de descontrol, y ahora sí que se iba a enojar con ese maldito violador, sólo hacía falta...que se pudiera parar.

**N.A:** Pobre Alfi, creía que lo estaban engañando, me pregunto como le hará este sensual presidente para seguir en su labor si apenas puede levantarse, en fin, Alfred puede ser mal pensado! xD, que viva el USxUK! :3


End file.
